Sanctuary
by trureflection
Summary: *updated!* AU fic. After Sebastian is killed, Kathryn faces more tragedy. She moves to Europe to start over, but memories from her past come back when someone unexpected pays her a visit.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CI characters!  
  
AN: In the very beginning of this chapter Kathryn is soft. But from next chapter on, she'll be the hardened bitch we all know and love.  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Prologue  
  
Summary- Kathryn moves in with her aunt and abusive uncle after her parents are killed.  
  
"He would want me to say Kathryn." She looked up to see a few of the older patrons of the church walking towards her. She wiped away the tears on her face and watched as they looked at her with sympathetic expressions.  
  
They whispered something in the reverends ear and he pulled her aside. "I need to talk to you Kathryn."  
  
She politely excused herself and walked away from the podium. Nervously, she walked into the reverends' office and sat down on a wooden chair in front of his desk. He sat on the front of the desk and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to break the news to you. But you're parents were in a plane accident." She gripped the side of the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Are they alright?" He just shook her head. Suddenly overwhelmed, Kathryn slumped back in her chair as tears formed behind her eyes.  
  
"Kathryn they didn't make it."  
  
**  
  
"I'm sure my parents would have loved to hear all the nice things you said about them Aunt Callie." Kathryn said through sobs.  
  
"Dear, it's going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you. And you'll have Uncle Vincent when I'm not around." Kathryn shook her head in agreement as she picked up one of her suitcases.  
  
Her aunt left the room before Kathryn said goodbye to her room. She walked into the hall and closed her bedroom door behind her. She put her suitcase down, opened the door that was across the hall and walked in.  
  
Sebastian's room was just as he had left it. Her aunt had decided to keep the penthouse for when Kathryn wanted to come back to New York. Kathryn had resolved to take all of her things to Paris where her aunt and uncle lived. Kathryn was a sophomore in high school at Manchester Prep. She was class president since freshman year and was very upset to be leaving her school.  
  
She walked up to Sebastian's old desk and looked at the pictures of them together sitting in golden picture frames. They had been stepsiblings for seven years and had grown quite close. They told each other everything and were starting to fall in love, but his death had put a stop to all of that.  
He had died a few weeks before their parents. He was in a car accident and didn't have his seat belt on. They had gotten into a fight before he left and the last thing she said to him was "I hate you and wish you were dead." Since then she blamed herself because she was the reason he was in that car and had never forgiven herself. Kathryn had sent his car into the shop to restore it because it was a way for her to keep his memory alive. She had planned on having it shipped over to her in Paris.  
  
She picked up the picture that had been taken a few weeks before he had died. She studied the picture for a while and brushed away the stray tear that fell down her cheek. She stuffed it in her purse and walked away from the desk and out the door. She looked back into his room for the last time and whispered "Goodbye Sebastian. I'll always miss you." She backed out the room and closed the door behind her. She picked up her suitcase from the hall and left the house and the memories she had in New York behind.  
  
**  
  
The limo pulled up in front of a massive estate that overlooked the beach. The climate was very warm and it was spring. Kathryn stepped out of the limo and looked at her surroundings. There were tennis courts at the far end of the property. An Olympic sized pool was on the side of the house overlooking the panoramic view. The house was covered in ivy and several stables could be seen near the wooded region. Several servants ran out of the front door to pull large suitcases out of the trunk of the limo she was in and the other limo behind them.  
  
Her aunt rubbed her back and led her into the house. The foyer was immense and an elaborate chandelier hung above them. The winding stairway split two ways. Kathryn's Aunt Callie led her up the left staircase and down the eternal hallway. The threshold at the very end of the hallway was her bedroom. Her aunt left Kathryn alone to explore her room on her own.  
  
Kathryn's mouth dropped in awe as she checked out her luxurious suite. Her bedroom in New York was spacious, but not as refined as her new home. She walked into the sitting room, which consisted of a few plush chaises and a wall sized flat screen television. There was a grand piano in front of the tremendous window that overlooked the property and the Eiffel Tower could be seen in the city a few miles away. The room was splendidly decorated and to Kathryn, it was perfect.  
  
The maids brought all of her things into the sitting room and began to put them away. She helped them along as they rushed to finish their tasks. When they finished they vacated the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
Kathryn opened the doors to her bathroom and found a 3 person Jacuzzi in front of another colossal window. It was all in Italian marble and was very beautiful. She opened the door to the adjoining bedroom and looked around. Her bedroom had a very large king sized canopy bed covered in silk sheets. She picked up one of the many remotes from the nightstand and started pressing buttons. A flat plasma screen television popped up from a bureau at the end of her bed. She pressed another button and music blasted in her rooms through the surround sound speakers that were installed throughout her 'suite'. She quickly turned the music off and put the remote down.  
  
As she explored her new 'room', Kathryn began to get giddy. She jumped on her bed and squealed in joy. Suddenly a voice frightened her and she quickly turned around to see her Uncle Vincent standing in the doorway.  
  
He was a tall man and rather handsome for his age. The scowl on his face aged him and made him look sour. He closed the door behind him and stalked to the bed Kathryn was laying on.  
  
She backed up in reverence as he came closer to her. Without warning he backhanded her and she hit the back of her head on the wall behind her. She looked up at him in fear as he loomed over her with a cruel smile.  
  
"I can tell you're going to have a nice time here."  
  
**  
  
Kathryn's POV  
  
~2 Years Later~  
  
I looked up at the sky and smiled. Tomorrow morning I would be free! As I concentrated on the Headmaster speaking I began to think of my life in the future and how hard it had been to get here.  
  
My uncle had beaten me almost everyday while my aunt was out with her society friends. He raped me occasionally and I had lived in fear of him since the day I moved to Paris. I was so naïve back then anyways.  
  
I had toughened up and learned how to get ahead without being a pussy. I used sex as a way to get what I wanted. No one ever knew about my alternative life and if I had it my way, they never would. I had become Paris' golden girl and was praised everywhere I went. I was miserable, and it was all because of him. But that would all end tomorrow when I leave for Milan to take over my father's empire and build my own on the side.  
  
That smug son of a bitch. He sat there amongst all of the happy parents taking pictures of their children who were graduating. He had a sly grin slapped across his face as my aunt beamed with pride. I don't know why though, it wasn't her who got straight A's, it was me. And only because I was forced to look perfect in front of my adoring public. My uncle just looked for excuses to beat me, so if I got a B, I got a punch in the gut.  
  
The only thing that got me to smile in spite of my troubles was the picture I had taken with Sebastian two weeks before he died. I hid the picture from my uncle because I knew if he found it he would take it away from me. We were so happy and I truly loved Sebastian. I to this day have thought about what I could have told him if I had known it would be the last time I saw him. I knew the real him and accepted him and all his flaws and I know that he loved me as well. I wasn't the supreme bitch that I am now, but I think that it has only made me stronger to hold all of my emotions in and not let that bastard see me cry.  
  
He's played all kinds of mind games with me to show me how weak I am. But as the time progressed, I was able to fight how I felt and be dead to the world around me. The only way I could survive and still hold onto my dignity was to hide in my shell. So in a way, he has made me want a successful future. But can there be a happy ending for someone like me?  
  
When my name was called, it knocked me out of my reverie and I plastered a fake smile on my face. I stood up in front of the crowd and began to read my speech. (The speech is translated: Kathryn lives in France, so she's speaking French.)  
  
"I am honored to be Ridgewood's School for Girls valedictorian for the class of 2003. As class president for 2 years, I had made it my duty to be a role model for the younger generation. The times we have had together as a class I will always remember. The future is never certain, but the one thing that is is that we all have a chance to make a difference in this world. So good luck to all of you wherever you go."  
  
**  
  
I took one more look around before following the servants out of the main bedroom. To me, this place wasn't a home. It was like it was a prison that kept me from living and I vowed until the day that I die that I would never come back here. I cradled the picture frame in my hand and closed the doors behind me.  
  
I stood in front of the limo as I gave my aunt a hug. She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek over and over. I was going to miss her. She was very nice to me but she didn't see what was going on right in front of her face. But that ends today.  
  
I looked over at my uncle and gave him a smile. He smirked at me and pulled me into an air-sucking hug. He whispered in my ear "Remember, I own you Kathryn."  
  
I pulled a brown envelope from my bag and handed it to my aunt. "Here auntie. It's a tape I made for you about how much I appreciate what you've done for me. I want you to see it by yourself. Uncle Vincent, I have one for you too. I want you to see yours alone as well."  
  
I shoved it into his hands and he squinted his eyes at me in suspicion. I just smiled and waved before I got into the limo. I had paid for Sebastian's car to be shipped to Milan. Everything was at my new home in Milan. And I was looking forward to being on my own and conquering a new city.  
  
As the estate fell out of view and we were well on our way to the international airport, I smiled. Free at last, free at last. Thank God almighty I'm free at last.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
AN: Please let me know what you think of it. And suggestions are always welcome! I'll update after I get feedback.  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Twister

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CI characters!  
  
AN: Sorry about the long delay with the story. Ran into some problems, but I figured I'd update this story first, and then finish Tough Love. Please let me know what you think of the story.  
  
By Trureflection  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Chapter 1- Twister  
  
Summary- Kathryn reflects on her troubled past and faces new problems.  
  
*~*One Year Later*~*  
  
As I looked out the large window in my office, my mind began to wander. I thought about the things I left behind when my life in New York ended.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
*~* 3 Years Ago *~* Kathryn held three white roses in her hand as she awkwardly made her way past the large gravestones and stopped in front of three by the name of 'Valmont'. She dropped to her knees, not caring about the thousand dollar dress she was wearing. She was hurting and all she cared about was giving a proper farewell to her fallen family.  
  
The tears streamed down her face as she outlined her finger on the words engraved in the left gravestone. 'Sebastian Valmont. A loving son and brother'  
  
Kathryn wiped away the tears as the memories of Sebastian's death overwhelmed her. Sebastian's wake was a closed casket because his body was beaten so badly. No one, including Kathryn had seen Sebastian's body after he was brought to the hospital. He was alive when they brought him in, but died during surgery.  
  
Kathryn refused to speak with anyone after his death. After about two weeks she started opening up more with her parents about she felt. But on their way back from Nepal, their plane crashed into the ocean and no one survived.  
  
Kathryn put the rose in front of Sebastian's grave and stood up. She placed the other two in front of her parents' graves and walked out of the cemetery. Onto bigger and better things. Paris, here I come.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
In the past year, I was able to climb my way to the top. I launched a very expensive, and very popular clothing line. And on the side I took care of my late father's Wall Street empire from Milan. I had someone on site that kept me up to date on its progress and basically ran the company for me.  
  
It had taken a few months to get the recognition that I had deserved, but it was well worth it. I decided to skip college for now and do what I'm an expert at: fashion. After a total of maybe eight months, my line was being sold internationally. I was up there with Versace, and it felt good. After all the troubles I had, I was still able to be successful.  
  
For the past few months I've been dating a man by the name of Brendan Carringson. He's a very successful executive at Sony Enterprises and quite a good lay. I still am unsure as to how exactly I feel about him, I think that in some ways I do love him. He is everything I could ever want in a man. He's handsome, kind and very intelligent. But he's not Sebastian.  
  
Yes, I think of Sebastian a lot. I always wondered what would've happened if we hadn't have fought and he didn't get in that car. But that's the past and he's just a memory.  
  
When I left Paris, I left the name Kathryn Valmont behind as well. I didn't want to be associated with the person that I was when I lived there. Plus, I didn't want to risk my uncle finding me. My name is now Kathryn Versaille (Ver-sigh), and my line is called Lady Versaille.  
  
We're starting a male line, but for now, we do women's. I've had many runway shows, and several of them were held in New York, but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to go every time we had a show. I went back once, but the outcome of my visit wasn't pretty.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
*~* A Year and ½ Ago *~*  
  
I had Cecile come over to visit me during April vacation for a few weeks. My aunt permitted it and I flew her over. Cecile was one of the few friends that I still kept in contact with ever since I moved away. I thought she was my friend and I could trust her, but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Cecile had just left from my house and I was left alone with my uncle again. My aunt was out at brunch with her friends and it was just the two of us again. I was embarrassed because my uncle had made a scene and hit me in front of Cecile. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone of my uncle's violent behavior. I was still naïve and trusting back then, so of course I believed her.  
  
A week later, I get the front page of New York Times in the mail and my face is on the cover. Under it, in bold is the statement: 'Valmont Orphan Abused By Uncle'.  
  
I tried to hide it from my uncle, but of course he found out some way, and I had to tell my aunt that I 'fell down the stairs'. That was by far the worst beating I had ever received from him and I will never forget it. That was the last time I ever trusted anyone. I vowed I would get revenge on Cecile for all the pain she put me through.  
  
**  
  
I planned to stay in New York only one day after the fashion show to see what's changed the past few years I had been gone. I had decided to stay in the penthouse where my parents lived, but I found out my uncle, before he died, had sold it. And the things from Sebastian's room, he had liquidated and thrown away. Bastard.  
  
**  
  
The fashion show had just ended and everyone was attending the after party. As soon as I stepped into the elaborate ballroom in the Plaza, where I was staying, I spotted Cecile. She was standing in a bright pink dress covered in flowers. I shuddered as I tried to comprehend why someone would go out in public with a dress that looked like someone threw Pepto-Bismol all over it. A young black man stood next to her whispering something in her ear. That must be her fiancée, Ronald. The one she's SO much in love with. Oh well.  
  
I laughed to myself as she looked up at him in pure adoration. If only you knew my dear Cecile what was really going on. If only you knew that he was cheating on you with a woman, if possible, was even more homely looking than you. I looked to the other side of the ballroom to see Bunny Caldwell glaring at her daughter and her fiancée. She made her way over to them and started a conversation.  
  
I had hated Bunny Caldwell the second I saw her. Even as a stupid young teenager, I was able to spot an opportunist when I saw one. As I later found out after the scandal Cecile caused, Bunny was the one who squashed my reputation in New York. Cecile still had a large part in it, and she deserved what she was about to get. Bunny wanted Cecile to be the envy of every girl in New York. She stooped so low and took advantage of my domestic problems. Bunny would never have to worry about her precious reputation, because tomorrow when she wakes up, the thing she would have to worry about is if they have suites in prison.  
  
**  
  
I walked up to Cecile holding onto Brendan's arm. He knew I couldn't stand Cecile and he also knew about our past together. But he didn't know how evil I could be when it comes to revenge. If he only knew.  
  
I was wearing a low cut dark brown gown that clung to me like a second skin. My hair was pinned up at the top of my head and I knew I looked good. I held my head up and gave Cecile a confident grin as she and her mother looked at me in awe. Bunny gave me a jealous glare before plastering a fake smile on her hideous face. I returned it and she gave me a hug.  
  
I looked over at Cecile who looked at me in contempt. I flashed her a wide smile and gestured for her to walk with me. Brendan stayed behind and chatted with Ronald.  
  
Cecile walked with me away from the crowd and crossed her arm in front of her chest. "What's the ploy now Kathryn? I know you're mad at me. And from what I've heard, you can be quite vicious."  
  
You're about to find out exactly how vicious I can be. My eyes widened in false surprise. I put my hand over my chest and inquired "Where ever did you hear something like that from Cecile? I'm just willing to put the past behind us."  
  
She eyed me carefully before relaxing. She smiled and stated "I'm glad you've gotten over this. Well I need to go find my date. See you later."  
  
As I watched her disappear into the crowd I rolled my eyes and mumbled "Fucking idiot."  
  
**  
  
I woke up early in the morning while Brendan was still sleeping to turn on the news. I walked into the sitting room and sat comfortably on a chair in just my silk robe. I flipped through channels until I found CNN. The main headline was: 'Socialite Mother and Daughter Kill Lover In Cold Blood'.  
  
I smiled in satisfaction as I read the closed caption on the bottom of the screen: "Apparently Cecile Caldwell had found out of Ronald Clifford's infidelities. She and her mother gunned the young musician down last night after they partied with New York's finest at Kathryn Versailles after party. Police found the gun at the scene and identified their fingerprints on the handle. The district attorney won't comment, but it appears they both might get the death sentence. It will be a"  
  
I quickly turned the television off and all but skipped into the bathroom. I took a shower and came out refreshed. As I picked up my purse I scribbled on a note for Brendan: 'Out shopping, be back soon' Time for some real fun.  
  
**  
  
I stayed a week longer than planned to see the Caldwell's' trial. I sat in the back with a grin on my face as the verdict was read. "In the case of Bunny and Cecile Caldwell versus the state of New York. The court finds them both guilty on all counts."  
  
Cecile looked like she was about to cry as they were led out of the courtroom. I'm telling you, I almost thought I was going to die laughing when her bottom lip started quivering. Well that's what they both get for fucking around with the best.  
  
**  
  
I walked out the courtroom and down the hall when Cecile, held in chains by a court officer called me over. Tears were streaming her face as she looked at me in despair. I gave her a sympathetic smile and brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"I have a secret." I declared. She looked at me and asked "What is it?"  
  
My sad expression gave way for an evil smirk as I whispered in her ear "I had your beloved Ronald killed."  
  
As I stepped back she looked at me in horror. "And you know what Cecile?"  
  
She shook her head in realization. I laughed cruelly and finished "I liked it!"  
  
Tears flooded her face as she muttered "Bitch"  
  
I only laughed harder as I answered "The one and only Cecile. And don't you forget it. I think you'll like prison. Besides, stripes bring out the color in your eyes."  
  
She tried to jump at me as she stated "You killed my fiancée."  
  
I clucked my tongue at her "Boo fucking hoo. Haven't you learned by now Cecile? I don't care what the fuck happens to you or your two faced mother. I, personally, hope she gets a life sentence and knows what it's like to be somebody's bitch. And how it feels to be raped over and over again. I might even go send that in to the Times. I can see it right now: 'Convicted Socialite Raped By Fellow Convicts'. I think it has a ring to it, don't you?"  
  
"You're evil Kathryn." She was trying to hold in her tears, but it only make her tremble. She looked like she was having convulsions, and it was fucking hilarious. I should've brought a camera.  
  
"And you're fucking slow. Well, enough chatting. Always a pleasure Cecile." I gave her one last look before prancing out of the court. It felt good, but my time here was over.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Speaking of memories, my uncle died several months ago from a stroke. I was furious. Furious that he couldn't have croaked when I was living there. I hadn't contacted my aunt since I moved to Milan and for all she knew I was dead. She didn't try to find me and I'm glad because my uncle had no way to find me. From what I heard, my aunt left after he died for parts unknown. I hope my uncle burns in hell for what he had done to me. And for some reason I had no doubt he was.  
  
**  
  
Kathryn swirled around in her office chair as her secretary, Annette walked in. She handed her a brown envelope and left the room. Kathryn opened the envelope and a contract fell onto her mahogany desk. She grabbed a black ballpoint pen, skimmed through the agreements and signed at the bottom.  
  
Lady Versaille Incorporated and Spence Modeling Enterprises were collaborating to do a summer line. Kathryn had been signing contracts all day pertaining to the agreement and hadn't had a minute to herself all day.  
  
The phone rang and after a few rings, Kathryn picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Kathryn Versaille, this is Alexander Spence's secretary." The young girl on the other end replied.  
  
"Yes? Has Mr. Spence picked a date for the meeting yet?" Alexander Spence was the CEO and chairman of the Spence Modeling Enterprises. He was a mystery, and Kathryn had never met him. His company had blossomed a month after Kathryn had left Paris for Milan. If you wanted to have a successful crossover fashion show, his models were the best, and that's just what Kathryn wanted.  
  
"Yes he has. He suggested this afternoon at 1." Kathryn checked her personal planner for an opening.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there. Thank you." She hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as the phone rang yet again. She huffed loudly and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice answered causing Kathryn to smile to herself.  
  
"Kathryn. How are you doing?"  
  
"I've been alright. But I miss you." Brendan had been away in Japan for a week on business and they had hardly spoken on the phone given his hectic schedule.  
  
Kathryn could almost hear him smile as he answered "I knew you would. That's why I sent you something to remember me by." Just as Kathryn was about to reply, a knock came at her door.  
  
Annette tipped into her office holding a large bouquet of red long stemmed roses. Kathryn scoffed when Annette placed them on her desk. The one thing that Kathryn hated was when men tried to buy her affection with gifts. And roses definitely fell under that category, plus, she hated men who get too sentimental. As she studied at the diamond ring in the velvet box Annette handed her, Brendan brought her back to the conversation.  
  
"So? Do you like them?" He sounded so hopeful and excited that Kathryn didn't want to make him feel bad. He tried and had good intentions so she felt no need to make him upset.  
  
It's just that she's not like every other woman who cries when flowers are sent to them and gets excited when given jewelry 'in the name of love'. She thought he got the hint by now, but five bracelets and three necklaces later, he obviously wasn't catching on.  
  
"I love them! Thanks sweetie." Kathryn looked up at Annette who gave her a smirk and returned her focus to Brendan's babbling.  
  
"And I knew that roses were your favorite so I'm glad you like them." Kathryn, growing bored of the conversation, decided it was time to end it.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt Brendan, but I have a meeting in a few minutes and it would be rather inappropriate to be late. So I'll be in touch." Kathryn hung up and looked over at Annette who was sitting in the plush chair in front of her large wooden desk.  
  
Annette and Kathryn had been close friends since Kathryn moved to Milan. Annette had been one of Kathryn's first models for her line, but decided she wanted to go back to school. She worked for Kathryn as her secretary as she worked on her resume to get her masters degree. It took Kathryn a while to trust Annette seeing that she had never trusted anyone since she learned about how the real world works.  
  
Annette had a boyfriend that worked with Brendan at Sony and they chose to live in different areas. Annette lived in Milan and he lived in Rome. It wasn't really serious, given Annette had only been dating him for a little over a month.  
  
Annette chuckled slightly and gave Kathryn an amused grin. "Boyfriend getting all romantic again? God, he's so mushy. I don't know how you can stand it."  
  
Kathryn stood up and stuck the small black box into the locked drawer in her desk. She picked up the vase and walked out of the office. Annette heard a loud crash and Kathryn sauntered back in with a satisfied smirk on her face. She sat down in the chair behind her desk and crossed her legs comfortably.  
  
"Did you at least throw them in the garbage or did you throw them on my desk?"  
  
Kathryn paused a moment before replying. "They're in the garbage. Where they belong. God I hate nature, and last time I checked; flowers are part of nature."  
  
Annette rolled her eyes and stood up. Kathryn looked up at her in question. "Where are you going?"  
  
Annette smiled and walked for the door. "I have a lot of paperwork and it needs to be done. Have fun at the meeting Kat."  
  
Kathryn slumped back in her leather office chair and replied stubbornly "Don't call me Kat."  
  
**  
  
Kathryn's black limo pulled up in front of a large building and she was escorted inside. As she boarded the elevator with a few other businessmen, she started to get anxious. She had never met this man before and it was the biggest deal she had yet to make for her company.  
  
Her company had expanded by 50% in the past two months and she never expected to be so popular. She was living the fast life and secretly missed not working for her money. Although she had enough money to sell her company and live happily for the rest of her life, she didn't want to let all of her hard work go to the highest bidder. Especially since it was taking her to different levels. Plus, she loved what she was doing.  
  
As the elevator doors opened, Kathryn took a deep breath and raised her head up as she strutted down the hall to the large conference room to her right. Spence's secretary was waiting for her outside the door and led her to her seat at the head of the conference table. Kathryn started a light conversation with one of Spence's advisors at her left. As she flipped through the pages of the contract, the door opened and in walked Alexander Spence.  
  
Kathryn's mouth dropped open in shock as he gave her a gloating grin. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his as he sat down at the other side of the table.  
  
She stuttered as she mouthed silently to him. "You.. you.. you're dead."  
  
She shook her head in confusion as he mouthed "Surprise."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please Review!  
  
AN: Hope you liked it. It's a little different than my first story. Please tell me what you think. And criticism is always welcome. Thanks! 


	3. I Belong To You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the CI characters!

Sanctuary

By Trureflection

Chapter 2- I Belong To You

Summary- Kathryn finds herself face to face with someone from her past.

AN: I'm soooo sorry I've been gone for so long! But I'll try to update as much as possible before I start up school..

As the meeting ended and everyone filed out, I eyed him carefully as he made his way over to me. The door shut as he sat down in front of me.

"Vincent I thought you were dead." It was all I could manage to get out. A smile formed on his handsome face as he chuckled.

"Oh, you didn't think you'd get off that easy. I thought you were smarter than that Kathryn." I sat back in the leather chair when a sinister grin formed on his face and he stood over me.

I stood up as well, refusing to give in to fear as I had before in the past. His hand caressed the side of my face as he stepped closer to me. As his other hand went up my skirt, I jumped and almost fell back in the chair behind me. I held my breath as he stepped closer to me.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. I am a grown woman now and you need to get the fuck away from me." I got a safe distance away from him before I started to breathe again.

I could feel my heartbeat increase and I knew he could tell I was scared. The bastard had gotten quite good at reading my fear, given that he was the cause of it.

"Oh Kathryn, you've grown to be a rather..hmm.. sexy looking woman." He leered at me as I looked away from him. I tried to focus on something other than him in my face and the fear I was struggling to get control of.

After living two years in fear of this man, I just couldn't seem to kick the feeling every time I was near him. This is definitely a BIG problem. When I saw a perverse smile form on his lips I had the feeling that he had been planning this very moment.

Vincent stepped away from me when his secretary walked into the room. "Mr. Spence, your wife is on line 1. She says it's important." He waved the young woman away and once again we were left alone.

"Well, now that our companies are merging, I guess you're stuck with me until the fashion show at the end of the year. I expect there are some questions to which you would want answers. We have lunch tomorrow so I'll see you then. Have a nice day Kathryn." He gave me a superior grin as he backed out of the room.

When the door closed behind him, I gripped a nearby chair to keep balance. Suddenly, my legs felt like they were going to give out and I fell into the chair beside me. My chest heaved violently as I tried to catch my breath. A tear slid down my cheek as I tried to figure out what exactly just happened.

A few minutes later, I walked out the front door of Spence Enterprises and into the limo waiting at the curb. I immediately pulled out my cell phone and dialed Annette's desk number.

"Hello?" I breathed a sigh of relief as Annette's voice picked up.

"Annette. It's Kathryn. I really need to talk to you."

"Where do you wanna meet me?"

"Umm.. how about at the café around the corner? I think it's called.." I tried in vain to try and remember the name, but my mind was so cluttered that I forgot.

"Bertucci's? Damn, it must have been a rough day. I'll be there in a few. Bye."

I hung up and put down the petition between the driver and me.

Kathryn hurriedly stepped out of the limo and rushed into the crowded restaurant. Her heart was still pounding as she rushed over to the table Annette was sitting at.

Annette looked up at her friend with a concerned face as she waited for Kathryn to sit down. "What's wrong Kathryn? You sounded horrible on the phone."

Kathryn took a deep breath and looked back up at her friend. Her lip quivered as she said uneasily " I just had an encounter with my dead uncle. Annette… he's not dead."

Annette's mouth dropped open in shock as she tried to process what Kathryn had just told her. The only thing that she could say was "I don't understand."

Kathryn was about to further explain but was interrupted when the waitress came to take their orders.

After ordering their food and giving the waitress the menus, they were alone again. "Annette, he faked his death and obviously came here and started his business. He knew it was my company he was merging with and he deliberately didn't meet with me until the deal was closed."

Annette looked at her friend sadly as she realized how much of a problem this was for Kathryn. "What are you going to do? You can't just pull out."

Kathryn scoffed as a mug of coffee was put in front of her. "I know that Annette. I just have to find a way to get through this. I guess if that means hiring bodyguards to watch me twenty four hours a day then so be it. All I know is that I can't be alone with him again, especially after what happened today."

Annette's face crinkled in confusion. "Wait.. You were alone with him? What exactly happened?"

"After the meeting was over, we were left alone to talk. The way he was looking at me, it scared the shit out of me. I know that he's been planning this since the day I left." Kathryn absently tapped of the side of the mug.

Annette watched her as she stared out the window as the cars drove by. "Do you think he's going to cause any trouble?"

Kathryn chuckled bitterly as she tore her eyes away from the scenery and towards Annette.

"Without a doubt."

The Next Day

Kathryn walked into the crowded café and looked around nervously. Her heart was pounding so loud that she was surprised the couple passing her weren't able to hear it.

She spotted her uncle in the corner table at the very end of the restaurant and took deep breaths as she slowly walked over. Vincent looked up at she sat in the chair across from him.

"If it isn't the infamous Kathryn Valmont!" Vincent spat out sarcastically. His lips curved into a sardonic smile.

Kathryn squinted her eyes as he started to laugh. "What the fuck do you want from me Uncle Vincent? I believe you had enough fun torturing me when I was a child. An innocent child might I add."

He reached out to grab Kathryn's hand but she recoiled from his touch. "Don't you dare touch me! How dare you even try to come near me after all the fucking shit I went through living in your house."

"Don't try to sound grateful Kathryn. Callie and I took in your selfish ass. Be happy you had somewhere to go at all."

"At least your pesky little step brother was dead so we didn't have to deal with his bullshit along with yours. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Sebastian. God he was a pain in the ass, even worse than you."

"Keep Sebastian's name out of your mouth I don't even like the sound of it coming from you. This has nothing to do with him, it has to do with you and me."

Vincent smiled as he looked past her. "So the ice queen does have a soft spot huh? I knew you always had feeling for that little twit. It's a good thing he died. I can't believe we even put up with your bullshit. We should've shipped your high maintenance behind off to some boarding school."

"That would've been better than being raped every night and abused! God! Do you even know what you've done to me! You ruined my childhood and you sit here and call me ungrateful? I've had enough of this!" Kathryn stood up and got very close to his face staring daggers, her voice low and dangerous.

"If you come near me when business isn't involved, I'll give you what you deserve. If you even think of coming to bother me and somehow you get by my bodyguards, I'll kill you and I won't even hesitate to plea self defense. Do I make myself clear uncle?"

Vincent gave her a blank look before sitting back and giving her his usual arrogant grin. "Of course sweetheart. If that's what makes you happy."

Kathryn looked at him disgusted by him. "You're despicable and I hate you. One of these days you'll get yours, and when that day comes I'll be watching with a grin and be dancing on your grave as soon as you're put in the dirt."

With that Kathryn grabbed her purse and walked quickly to the front of the restaurant. She looked back at him to see him blow her a kiss. As soon as she got out the front door and into the black limo waiting, Kathryn started to hyperventilate and tried to catch her breath. She looked down at her hands to see them trembling.

A Week Later

Kathryn packed her things into her briefcase as she was getting ready to leave the office early. She hummed softly as she walked up to Annette's desk.

Annette curiously looked up at her from the computer sitting in front of her. "What's got you in such a good mood today? And why are you leaving so early?"

Kathryn smiled down at Annette and replied. "Well, Brendan called me and wants to take me out to lunch. After being apart from him for so long I guess I kind of miss him. And plus, being with him will take my mind off of the crisis at hand."

Annette looked back down at the computer and continued typing as Kathryn sauntered out of the office and into the awaiting elevator.

Kathryn smiled as the elevator doors opened and she saw Brendan come into view. After he returned from his trip, he had promised to take Kathryn out to lunch.

Brendan had just left a meeting and most of the board members filed into the elevator Kathryn was exiting. He walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss.

"I just have to get a few things from my office. How was your day baby?" He smiled at Kathryn as they walked up to the elevator.

Kathryn cringed at the nickname. It was too cutsy and she didn't like it. She gave him a tight smile as she lied "It was fine."

Brendan sensed her hesitation and lightly rubbed her back. "Kathryn what's wrong?"

As they walked side by side to Brendan's office, he suddenly stopped. She looked at him in confusion. "I want you to meet my new boss. He just got promoted. You remember the guy I was talking about before right?"

Kathryn nodded as they walked up to a large set of doors. Brendan knocked before opening the door. He grabbed Kathryn's hand as they walked in. The office was immaculate and had a great view of the city. His boss had his back to the two of them as he finished a telephone conversation. His voice was low and husky as his laughter echoed throughout the room.

Kathryn had excused herself to go to the ladies room and left Brendan to wait on his own. After a few minutes and the man hung up, Brendan cleared his throat. The large leather chair spun around and a man in his early twenties smiled at him. "Brendan. What can I do for you?"

Brendan returned the smile before answering. "My girlfriend is here and I wanted you to meet her. She just excused herself to go to the bathroom a few minutes ago, so she should be coming back any minute."

They went on to talk about business as they waited. Finally, the door opened and in walked Kathryn. She was holding a cup of coffee that the secretary had handed her on her way back. She was closing the door behind her when she came face to face with the both of them.

"Kathryn, this is my boss; Ryan Merrelle." Brendan smiled at her as he made the introductions.

Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat and the cup of coffee dropped from her hand and onto the hardwood floor.

Kathryn's POV

"Kathryn, this is my boss; Ryan Merrelle."

As I stared into his eyes, I suddenly lost my breath and the cup dropped from my hand onto the hardwood floor. Coffee went everywhere and I think Brendan was the only one who noticed. He mumbled something about going to get some paper towels and was gone.

I couldn't get any words out as I tried to process the fact that my dead brother was standing right in front of me, apparently not dead. His look of surprise gave way to his trademark smile. "Kathryn. Nice to see you again."

To Be Continued..


End file.
